


After Life

by txorakeriak



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Alexander and Hephaistion wonder what will happen to them when their lives are over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to my 2005 Valentine drabble meme.

"What do you think will happen to us after we die, Alexander?"

The young prince and his soulmate were in the garden of the royal palace, Hephaistion's head in Alexander's lap.

"Didn't you listen to Aristotle's words?" Alexander smiled. He knew that Hephaistion wasn't always paying attention.

"I know what he said. But I want to know what _you_ think."

There was a thoughtful silence. Finally, Alexander answered. "We might be two stars in the sky, two snowflakes in the wind, two feathers in the storm. But no matter where we will be, we shall always be together, my Hephaistion."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 14th-Feb-2005 05:39 pm.


End file.
